


A Tale of Two Tents

by BearPlusCat



Series: I Want the Fairy Tail (a NaLu series) [2]
Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Dammit Happy, F/M, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Smut, sex in a tent, that's pretty much it, when you wish a tent had lockable doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearPlusCat/pseuds/BearPlusCat
Summary: Natsu and Lucy want a little private time alone coming home from a mission. Lucky they brought two tents, one for Happy and one for them. What could possibly go wrong?





	A Tale of Two Tents

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea born on the Celestial Dragons Palace Discord. How would Natsu and Lucy handle private time when their little buddy came along with them on missions? Thanks for the original idea Sketchy!

Lucy was tired. Her feet dragged along the road, scuffing the toes of her brown boots, while Happy and Natsu joked up ahead. They’d managed to defeat the water spirit draining the village’s well and lake easily enough, but Aquarius had chewed her out for a solid thirty minutes for daring to summon her out of a dirty puddle and interrupting a conversation with Scorpio. It wasn’t her fault there wasn’t any other water – that was the whole point of the mission!

Natsu and Happy were joking up ahead. Happy seemed to be in a particularly teasing mood today, full of beans. He was eager to get home, because Wendy and Charle would be getting back from their mission with Erza also, and he wanted to see her. No matter how many rebuffs she gave him, he kept coming back for more. Lucy had to admire his tenacity. 

“Hey Luuuuushheee”, Happy called out from his perch on Natsu’s shoulder. “Why are you so slow? It’s not like you did any work, Aquarius and Natsu did all the fighting.”

“Shut up Cat!” Lucy growled. “Aquarius is a powerful spirit, it takes a lot of magic to bring her out. And she used even more up staying behind and arguing with me.” She yawned, weaving a bit as she walked along, her hand covering her wide-open mouth. “Natsu, how much farther?”

“Eh, if we keep going as slowly as you, about another three hours walking until we reach Magnolia”, teased Natsu with a grin. “We’ll get home about midnight.” 

Lucy slumped forward with a loud groan, her hands nearly touching the toes of her boots. He jogged back along the road and gave her a squeezing sideways hug. 

“Why didn’t ya tell me you were so tired Luce?” He gave her a conspiratorial wink. “You know, I bought the tents with me this time. We could make camp tonight and leave early as soon as the sun gets up, head back to the guild in time for breakfast.” He leaned closer to Lucy and whispered in her ear, “And if Happy sleeps in the other tent, I could maybe massage all those aching muscles.” Suddenly Lucy didn’t feel quite so tired anymore.

“But what about fooood!” whined Happy. “I’m staaaaarving!”

Natsu grinned at him. “If we kept walking, you would have missed out on dinner anyway; Mira would have closed the kitchen by the time we got back. But I’m pretty sure there’s a stream not far away from here, I can smell it. We could be eating fish around an open campfire in no time. You ready to help me go fishing buddy?”

“Aye Sir!” chirped Happy, taking off from Natsu’s shoulder and scouting up ahead, looking for the stream. Natsu waited until he was out of earshot, then leaned in to kiss Lucy.

“So how ‘bout it baby girl?” he said, raising one eyebrow. “Ready to break in the new tent? Once Happy’s asleep, I’m pretty sure we can make our own fun.” Lucy giggled as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck, his purr vibrating against her and tickling the sensitive skin. They had purchased the new larger tent on the mission before last and kept the smaller one just for Happy. Now that they were a couple, it had seemed like a good idea. Lucy loved Happy, he was like family, but there were some things she just didn’t want him to see.

“Do you think you’ll be able to be quiet enough Natsu?” she teased, stroking her finger down his nose. Like everything he did, Natsu threw himself wholeheartedly into lovemaking, making a non-stop verbal commentary of everything he loved about what she was doing to him, along with enthusiastic purrs and growls of lust. And she had to admit, she couldn’t hold back her own voice either. She tried not to think of that embarrassing conversation with her landlady recently regarding a noise complaint. 

Natsu winked, and mimed zipping his lips and throwing away a key, then bent her backwards with the force of his kiss. Their tongues danced, and Natsu’s fingers strolled down Lucy’s back to take two delicious handfuls of her generous derriere. She moaned into the kiss, her fingers twisting into his hair. Before they’d started going out, even though she’d loved him, she would never have believed that Natsu would be so good at this. So hot, so fiery, his kisses were like molten lava, like…

“Natsuuuu! Luuuusheeee! I found iiiit!” Happy’s high pitched yell floated back to them on the breeze, and Natsu brought Lucy back up to stand on her feet, giving her a last loving peck as she moaned a little in disappointment. 

“That was just an appetiser. The main course comes later”, he grinned. Lucy did a double take, recognising the phrase from one of her well-thumbed trashy romance paperbacks.

“Natsu, have you been reading my romance novels?”

“Maaaybe”, he drawled. “They’re actually pretty entertaining. Some parts of them, anyway. Maybe tonight I should give you a demonstration of the bits I liked best.” He laughed at her blush and took her by the hand as they walked towards Happy to begin setting up camp. 

Lucy sat next to the crackling fire, sighing contentedly. The fish had been cooked and eaten, and she basked in joy of zero washing up to do. It was a clear crisp Autumn night, and the stars were beautiful. Happy had just gone to bed in his own little tent, half the size of theirs, and Natsu had gone back to the stream to refill their drinking bottles. A chill breeze blew across her, and she shivered. She hadn’t brought a jacket with her, thinking they would be home before dark, and now she was a little cold. Acting on impulse, she summoned Virgo.

“Punishment, Princess?” inquired Virgo, issuing her customary greeting in a dispassionate tone.

Lucy smiled. “Virgo, could I ask a favour? We’re camping tonight, and I didn’t bring any blankets. Would it be possible for you to bring me some?”

Virgo looked at her with a deadpan expression. “I would have thought Master Natsu would keep you plenty warm enough.”

Lucy blushed and squirmed. “I… it’s… the ground’s hard, okay?”

Virgo almost smiled. “Punishment on the hips, Princess?” she said, with a slight twinkle in her eye. Before Lucy could react with more than a gasp, Virgo had disappeared in a shimmer of celestial magic, then reappeared with her arms full of thick furs. 

“This should keep you protected from any punishments Master Natsu deals out this evening Princess.” She disappeared, leaving Lucy to catch the blankets in her arms. 

Muttering under her breath regarding smart ass spirits with no tact, she pushed the blankets into the tent, and began arranging them so they resembled a cosy furry nest. She had just finished, and was admiring her handiwork, when Natsu lifted up the flap of the tent. 

“Watcha doin’ Luce?” 

She sat in the middle of the blanket nest, and began unbuttoning her shirt, slowly. “Oh nothing. Just sitting here in this cave, all by my lonesome.”

“Oh really?” said Natsu, stepping forward with a greedy glint in his eye, shucking off his jacket. “What would happen if a dragon came into your cave.”

Lucy removed her shirt, revealing a cherry red lace bra. “I don’t know”, she said in a coy voice. “Maybe I’d have to scream for help, and hope a handsome prince came to save me.”

Natsu dropped to his knees, growling territorially. “No pansy assed prince is getting his hands on my princess”, he rumbled, pushing her back onto the blankets. Lucy giggled as he began nibbling at her neck, down to her collarbone. 

“Natsu, now I can’t reach my boots”, she whined, trying to get her arms past him. 

“How ‘bout I help ya with that milady.” He unzipped and pulled off Lucy’s boots, and rolled down her stockings carefully, kissing the soft skin of her legs as he went. Lucy watched, her eyes hooded, biting on her forefinger, watching as his muscles rippled under his tan skin. She unhooked her bra at the back and took it off herself, then helped him by lifting up her bottom so he could pull down her skirt and panties, leaving her bare, pale against the darkness of the furs. 

He sat back on his heels for a moment, gazing at her, then leaned down to kiss her tenderly. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“So, you’ve caught yourself a princess my dragon. What happens now?”

“Now you’re my treasure”, he whispered, running his fingers through her golden hair. “My golden treasure, ready to be polished.” He kissed a path down her neck, to the tender flesh of her breasts. He bit gently, and then again harder when she moaned a little. He began nibbling a pattern of love bites across the soft skin, smiling at her soft gasps and moans. When his hot tongue curled around her nipple, lapping gently, she couldn’t help moaning louder.

“Uh, guys, can I come in your tent? I heard a weird noise.”

Lucy and Natsu froze. 

“Are you sure Happy? I can’t hear anything”, replied Lucy.

Natsu winked at her, and began his nibbling path again, heading south. She frowned at him, shaking her head, but he ignored her. 

“It sounded like moaning. Are you sure there aren’t any ghosts around here?”

“Positive Happy. Besides, Natsu checked around before we all went to bed, and he didn’t find anything. Isn’t that right Natsu?”

“Sure did Buddy”, said Natsu, right before his tongue curled into Lucy’s belly button. She slapped her hand over her mouth to block the sound that wanted to come out. 

“Alriiiight”, said Happy a little uncertainly. “But don’t blame me if you wake up in the morning and find me eaten out here.”

Natsu winked at Lucy, and whispered, “Someone’s about to get eaten out here, too.” Lucy’s eyes nearly crossed as he dove down without any preamble, his tongue hitting her in all the right spots.”

“You… you’ll be fii..fine Happy”, she said, doing her best to keep her voice steady. “See you in the morning.”

Natsu stopped his attack for a moment to add his voice. “Yeah buddy, go back to sleep, see ya in the morning.” Then he was back on target, Lucy biting her lips to keep herself quiet, her back arching in pleasure.

Natsu could hear Happy stomping back to his tent on his little paws, muttering under his breath. “Stupid Lucy, stupid Natsu. Natsu’s a big meanie.”

He grinned at Happy’s remark, and replaced his tongue with two thick fingers, his thumb swirling on Lucy’s clit. He moved up to bite Lucy’s ear. 

“Hey, baby girl, Happy thinks I’m a big meanie. Do you wanna find out exactly how big of a meanie I am?”

“Gods, yes!”moaned Lucy. Natsu flipped her onto her stomach, pausing for a moment to run his hands over her bottom in appreciation. He fished his cock out of his loose pants, not even pausing to take them off, and lifted her hips to plunge into her. 

Lucy buried her face into the furs, trying to muffle her moans. Natsu leaned forward to whisper into her ear. “New game plan Luce. If we make too much noise, we both lose. I’m gonna have ta make this hard and fast, cause I don’t know how long I can go without telling you how fucking hot you are.” 

Lucy nodded her head, and Natsu pounded into her, angling her hips to hit the spot he remembered. He did his best to swallow his growls, but it was torture, the best kind of torture. He sped up even more and felt Lucy’s walls fluttering around his rock-hard cock, her face rubbing back and forth amongst the blankets. 

“That’s it princess” he hissed, his fingertips marking her hips possessively, “break apart for your dragon.” 

Lucy shuddered, arching her back, her head up, a keening wail breaking the stillness of the night.

“Fucking hell”, rumbled Natsu, and he slammed into her, letting out his own growl, filling her with his own ecstasy.

A high-pitched yell came from Happy’s tent, and Natsu acted fast, pulling out of Lucy and throwing a blanket over her sweaty naked body. He had just enough time to tuck himself back in his pants before Happy launched himself into their tent, his eyes round with fright.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t hear that Natsu!” he whimpered, clinging to his best friend’s shoulder. 

Natsu was still trying to think of what to say, catching his breath, when Happy looked from Natsu, to Lucy, who wasn't quite covered all the way with the hurriedly thrown blanket, back to Natsu. 

“Was that you two making that noise?”

“Um”, said Natsu, still panting, rubbing the back of his head with one hand a little self-consciously.

“Jeez”, said Happy, rolling his eyes. “Just warn me if you’re going to have sex huh? I really thought there was a monster!” He jumped down from Natsu’s shoulder, and walked out of the tent, grumbling about inconsiderate friends who didn’t understand the importance of sleep.

Natsu slumped down onto the blankets next to Lucy, who was looking at him with the same wide-eyed expression he was sure was on his own face.

Then they both smiled, then grinned, then both of them were cackling loudly, rolling around in the blankets. Happy’s muffled shout of “I can still hear you! You both owe me an extra fish at breakfast!” set them off even more, and it was some time before they calmed down enough in their cosy nest of blankets to sleep, snuggled against one another, with only Happy’s purring snores breaking the silence of the night.


End file.
